


let's make this even

by BridgetMcKennitt



Series: It's Hard Coded [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Communication, Established Relationship, Family, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the Sheriff finds out about them and Derek still can't believe Stiles asked him out. They're a family now. Derek doesn't care what that entails as long as he has Stiles and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's make this even

Derek woke up to Stiles snug within his arms. Their daughter was fast asleep in the portable crib a few feet away from them. It felt right, even as they slept in Stiles' small bed that barely fit both of them without either tumbling out. Even with Stiles' reassurance that his dad would let them, him, sleep over, Derek hadn't been convinced. It was too...easy, and nothing ever came easy for Derek.

He let himself nuzzle the back of Stiles' head. He hadn't expected Stiles' dad to let him stay the night. Derek also hadn't expected him to not protest their relationship or try to do something drastic. It would have made sense. Stiles was still seventeen and suddenly had an older boyfriend with a child between them. Even if the Sheriff knew about werewolves and the supernatural world for almost a year now, it was still a little much for anyone to take in.

Derek was glad the Sheriff didn't protest their relationship and took their news so calmly. Despite the fact that he and Stiles had only been dating since the day before yesterday, he _wanted_ to date Stiles. A part of it was because Stiles was Sonya's other father. It was a fact that couldn't be denied. He had enjoyed the peace and contentment he felt during the moments when Stiles, even when Stiles didn't know Sonya was his, acted like they were a family, a cohesive unit, a pack. He wouldn't have protested if Stiles had only wanted to be Sonya's father and not Derek's boyfriend, but the three of them together as a family felt like the right choice. The other part was that Stiles was Stiles. He had always caught Derek's attention and his scent had been a soothing balm that Derek took pleasure from but didn't give much thought to. Happiness was not something he gave much thought to before Sonya.

Derek ran his hand down Stiles' side. Not only did Stiles smell good, but he was attractive looking. It was another thing Derek noted but didn't think further on before Sonya. Everything about Stiles - from his snark to his loyalty that narrowed to only a few people - were things Derek liked, and he allowed himself to like something instead of burying it inside himself. With Stiles' choice, Derek allowed himself to feel instead of ignoring that feeling.

He knew despite their agreement to take their relationship slow, their situation wouldn't let them. They had a daughter together and they had already pledged to spend the rest of their lives with each other in one way or another. None of that was anywhere near the definition of slow. Derek was okay with that. He had Stiles and he had Sonya. Everything else was just details to be discussed later.

Stiles made a noise and he shifted to press his ass back against Derek's groin. "Hey, morning."

Derek kissed the back of Stiles' neck. "Morning."

"You know, I half expected to wake up this morning with you and Sonya gone, like the past few days were nothing but a dream." Stiles patted Derek's forearm. "Thanks for being here."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

Stiles rolled over to face Derek. "Me too. I still can't believe my dad let you stay the night."

"You did badger him, after all."

"It was important."

"I'm not going to complain. Are you hungry? I can make us some breakfast."

"That sounds good. I didn't know you could cook. What can you make?"

"Whatever you want, it's yours."

While Stiles was busy thinking, Derek took the moment to look at him. He was dating Stiles. He was allowed to look and touch now. If he wanted to kiss Stiles or smile at him, he could, and it wouldn't be out of the ordinary.

"How about French toast? I haven't had that in awhile."

"I can do that." Derek kissed Stiles before getting up and out of bed.

As he walked downstairs, he spotted Stiles' father drinking coffee at the dining room table.

"Good morning, sir."

He looked up and nodded at Derek. "Morning, Derek. Is my son still asleep?"

Derek shook his head. "He's awake and watching Sonya while I make breakfast."

While Derek moved into the kitchen and began bringing out the things he needed to make French toast. As he mixed the egg yolks in a bowl, the Sheriff got up and stood at Derek's side.

"My son must have picked a good one if his boyfriend is cooking breakfast for him. What is that, French toast?"

Derek nodded. "It's what he wanted. I didn't mind." He heated up a pan before dipping slices of bread into the bowl. "I can make enough for you as well, sir."

"Thank you, Derek. I'd like that." He paused. "I wouldn't be upset if you slept with my son."

Derek dropped the soggy slice of bread onto the floor as he stared at the Sheriff in shock. "E-Excuse me, sir?"

"You heard what I said. I'm not going to repeat myself." He sighed. "I'm not advocating for it, but I'm not going to throw you into jail if it happens before he's eighteen either. I know you plan on waiting until he's eighteen, but I also know my son. He's going to try and pressure you anyway. I'm not going to blame you if that happens."

Derek cleared his throat, trying hard not to flush under the Sheriff's gaze. He hadn't been dating Stiles that long. Not long at all. It was too soon to have an uncomfortable conversation with his boyfriend's dad, especially about sex.

"Uh, thank you?"

"Besides, Stiles already got you pregnant. It may not have happened through sex, but it's a bit late to be trying to restrict anything between you." The Sheriff gestured for emphasis.

"Right." Derek focused on putting the bread into the pan to make French toast. He should have just stayed in bed with Stiles instead of trying to be a thoughtful boyfriend and make breakfast for him.

The Sheriff clasped Derek's shoulder before letting go. "You already know how stubborn my son is. I wish you all the luck, especially if Sonya inherits his stubbornness."

"Thank you, sir."

The Sheriff left the kitchen, leaving Derek in peace to finish cooking. No matter what the Sheriff thought, no matter how Stiles tried to cajole him, he wasn't going to give in. Their relationship was already accelerated because of Sonya. They were going to take things slow in areas they could because Derek did not want to ruin their relationship by foolishly rushing.

He finished the French toast and sorted them into two plates, one for Stiles and one for the Sheriff. He offered the first plate to the Sheriff in the dining room before heading upstairs towards Stiles' room. When he entered the room, he saw Stiles sitting up in bed with a sleeping Sonya nestled in his arms.

Stiles smiled up at him. "We have the most perfect baby in the world. I know that's a pretty bold statement to say, but I think I'm right."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that. I'll trade you food for Sonya."

Stiles' eyes lit up. "I'll take that offer. You are amazing."

Derek placed the plate on the bed before taking Sonya into his arms. She snuffled before curling her body towards him. Stiles picked up the fork and plate and dug in. Derek sat down beside him, enjoying the noises Stiles made as he ate.

"This is delicious. Feel free to make me food whenever you feel like it," Stiles said with a mouthful of French toast muffling his words.

"I will."

Stiles offered him a bite from his fork and Derek leaned forward to eat it. It soon turned into Stiles feeding Derek with every third bite. When the plate was cleared, Stiles placed it on the nightstand and turned to Derek.

"Thanks for breakfast. Now gimme Sonya. We're not finished bonding yet."

Derek chuckled as he handed Sonya over into Stiles' arms. Stiles cooed at her.

"I can't believe I'm a dad," Stiles said. "I've known for about a week now, but still. I'm a dad."

"It's a bit much to take in at first. I couldn't believe I was pregnant when I first realized it." Derek leaned to cup Sonya's head. "She's worth it though."

"Totally." Stiles flicked Derek's shoulder with his fingers. "That's for not telling me about Sonya, either during your pregnancy or afterward. I had to find out myself while thinking she was allergic to humans. I thought I had harmed her."

"I'm not going to apologize for thinking about your wellbeing and future, Stiles."

At that moment, Sonya opened her eyes and let out a large fart. Stiles laughed even as he coughed from the smell.

"See, Derek, even our daughter agrees that your argument is full of poop. Urgh, Sonya, why would you do this now? Let's get you changed."

They both got up from the bed. Derek searched for her diaper in her diaper bag while Stiles went about changing her diaper. Once Sonya had on a fresh diaper, Derek took off his shirt to nurse her.

"Now that I know you do this, I'm never going to get tired of the sight."

"Stop being creepy, Stiles." Derek sat against the headboard of Stiles' bed while Stiles crowded up next to him. Sonya didn't care as she waved to Stiles while she nursed.

"Sweetie pie," and Derek raised his eyebrow at the nickname. "I am not being creepy. I am merely making sure my daughter is receiving the ample nutrition she needs to grow and be healthy. Besides, you corner the market on creepy. Is that hereditary because I'm going to try to nurture that nature out of Sonya."

Derek kissed Stiles to shut him up. Stiles made a noise before crowding in closer to deepen their kiss. Suddenly, Derek felt Stiles' hand cupping the pec that Sonya wasn't nursing from. Derek jerked back while Stiles coughed into his fist.

"Stiles?"

"What?" He slid off of the bed. "I think I'm going to do the dishes." Stiles grabbed the plate. "Meet you downstairs when you're done?"

"Yeah." Derek waited until Stiles was down the stairs before looking at Sonya. "Your father is weird, Sonya. What do you think?" She gave him a big toothless grin as she continued to nurse. Derek smiled. "I suspected as much. You're going to be a little troublemaker for me, aren't you? Always siding with your other dad."

He reached for her burp cloth and draped it over his shoulder to burp her. As he rubbed her back, Derek kissed the top of her head. She smelled like a mixture of Stiles and himself. When she was a little older, her scent would shift into something more individual with lower notes of Stiles and himself. But until then, she was wholly theirs.

When he walked downstairs, Stiles was already in the living room with his dad. Stiles got off of the couch and took Sonya into his arms. Sonya gurgled at him.

"Hey, Sonya girl. Did you enjoy your breakfast? I bet you did. Your daddy also made your grandpa and I breakfast as well. Isn't he good to us?"

The Sheriff sighed. "Do you ever listen to what you're saying, Stiles?" Then he met Derek's gaze and gave him a look like he was proving a point. Derek cleared his throat.

"My day is free if you want to do anything, Stiles."

"That'd be great. Now that you've stopped pretending that Sonya's allergic to humans, we can take her out places." Stiles tickled Sonya's belly with his free hand. "Would you like that, Sonya girl? I bet you would."

"I'll pack up her stuff. You can figure out where we're going to go." Derek kissed Stiles' cheek before heading up the stairs.

It didn't take long to pack up her things and as he headed downstairs, he heard Sonya's hiccuping laughter. As he entered the living room, he saw the Sheriff jiggling Sonya on his lap while Stiles made funny faces above her.

The Sheriff looked up at him. "You should invest in a baby bouncer for her if you haven't already."

"And a stroller. I noticed you didn't have one at the loft," said Stiles. "I know you're super strong, but I'm not. We can't just carry her everywhere in a sling."

Derek made a face at that. Stiles was probably right, but he didn't care. He liked carrying their daughter close to his body and a sling allowed him to do just that. A stroller was too impersonal for him. His own mother did the same with him and his siblings, carrying them in a sling against her chest.

Stiles raised his eyebrow. "Ooookay. I'll ask again later. But we should go shopping for her. She needs more things."

"We can do that whenever you want."

"The mall should be open by now." Stiles glanced at his dad. "Dad, do you think you could watch Sonya while Derek and I get ready to go out?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my only granddaughter?" The Sheriff shook his head in amazement. "My seventeen year old son has a daughter. All because he got a werewolf pregnant."

"The mysteries of life, dad. The mysteries of life." Stiles took Derek's hand into his own as they headed back to his room. "Do you want to shower first or should I?"

"You go ahead. I'm going to do some push-ups."

Stiles' eyes widened. "I can watch. As your boyfriend, I think I'm obligated to watch this."

Derek chuckled as he gently shoved Stiles. "Go shower. You'll have plenty of time to ogle my body later."

*

By the time they finished their shopping and entered the loft with their purchases, Derek realized just how little he had gotten Sonya in terms of material things. The two Stilinskis helped put their purchases away as Derek held Sonya in his arms. Stiles had even decided to buy more clothes for Sonya, though Derek couldn't help but side-eye the onesie that had a hood with wolf ears on it. He knew it was Stiles' favorite though, so he wasn't going to complain. Much.

Stiles nudged Derek. "Now our daughter can compete with the other babies in town."

"I don't think our daughter is going to be competing with anyone at her age."

"Of course not. She'll flat out win if she went up against another baby. Hey, what do you say about taking her to the park? She liked that the last time."

"We can do that. Let me go change her diaper first."

As Derek placed Sonya down to change her diaper, the Stilinskis drifted towards the kitchen. It sounded like the Sheriff wanted to talk to Stiles, so Derek focused on Sonya in order to not overhear the conversation. Then Stiles yelped "What!" and Derek tried even harder to not listen in. Whatever the Sheriff was telling his son, Derek didn't want to know. He'd already had an embarrassing conversation with the man earlier that day and didn't want any more.

"Derek, put Sonya in the wolf onesie," Stiles said as he hurried out of the kitchen. "She's going to look adorable in it."

"She doesn't have to wear that. She's fine in what she's currently in."

Stiles picked up the onesie and bumped Derek aside. "Well, I think she'd look better in this onesie. Trust me, Derek."

Derek did trust Stiles, but he didn't like the onesie. Still, he stepped aside so Stiles could dress their daughter.

"There, she's perfect." Stiles lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "Dad, you want to come with us to the park or are you heading home?"

"I'm going to head home and do some paperwork. Stiles, remember what we talked about? Keep it in mind."

Derek had never seen Stiles turn that shade of red before. They said their goodbyes to the Sheriff as he left the loft.

Derek picked up Sonya's diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Did you want to carry her or should I?"

"I'll carry her." Stiles glanced at him. "This is the perfect time to discuss buying a stroller. Why are you against it?"

"I never said I was."

"You made a face. I've seen that face and it's a face you've used when there were bad things trying to kill us or other people. That's the face you made when I suggested we buy a stroller, so why?"

Derek shrugged, realizing that he was acting like a werewolf and that knowledge embarrassed him. Stiles placed his free hand on Derek's arm and stepped closer to him.

"Whoa, wait. I'm not judging you or anything. If you don't want a stroller, we don't have to get a stroller. I just want to know what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong." Derek shrugged again. "I realized my want to have Sonya in a sling is because I'm raising her like a werewolf. My mom used to do the same to me and my siblings."

"And? There's nothing wrong with that. We can keep doing that."

Derek let out a rough breath. "I don't want Sonya to be raised like a werewolf. That's where my family went wrong. If she's more like a human, she'd be more like Scott, and she'd be safe."

"First off, Scott is safe and sound because of the power of my friendship with him. Okay, maybe he had a little to do with it because he's now a True Alpha, but it's mostly because of me. The second thing is that it's okay for Sonya to grow up like a baby werewolf, because she _is_ a baby werewolf. She's our little girl and I don't want to miss out on her heritage. So we'll raise her like a human because I can do that, I'm all over that, but she should know how to be a werewolf, too. It's the right thing to do."

Derek drew Stiles into a kiss. Even though Sonya's conception was completely accidental, he was once again pleased that it was Stiles that was her other father. Who else would have wanted to raise their daughter like a werewolf because they thought it was the right thing to do? Only Stiles.

"How about a compromise? We'll get a stroller for me to use sometimes when I get tired, and for the most part, we'll keep carrying her in a sling," Stiles said.

"I'd like that."

The park was filled with people enjoying their day and Derek used his senses to find a spot that wasn't as crowded for his family. He found one on the edge of the lake and he directed Stiles that way.

Stiles was busy giving Sonya a running commentary on everything he saw as Derek set up the blanket. She seemed fascinated by what he said, though that may be because she was fascinated whenever Stiles talked.

"Look how daddy takes care of us by making sure we're sitting on something warm and comfy instead of the pokey grass." He sat down and took Sonya out from her sling. "Isn't he the greatest, Sonya girl?"

Derek took out Sonya's stuffed wolf and placed it on the blanket. Stiles continued to talk to her as Derek gathered Stiles into his arms. This was his family.

"So I was thinking, now that dad knows about Sonya and us and is okay with it, we should tell Scott and his pack in a few weeks."

"His pack?"

Stiles shifted so he could look at Derek. "Well, yeah. I was thinking of leaving his pack to join yours. Is there some big ritual we have to do in order for that to happen? Because I was just thinking of telling Scott and then you, Sonya, Cora, my dad, and I can go out to dinner to celebrate. Do you think my dad can be part of your pack or is that too weird for you?"

"He can if he wants to. Are you sure, Stiles? You don't have to if you don't want to. You're not a werewolf. I'm not going to hold you to what you said yesterday."

Stiles shrugged. "I know, but I want to. Sonya's our daughter and she deserves to have both parents in the same pack as her. Scott's my bro, but he can't compete against her cute face."

Derek nodded, unsure if he could trust his ability to talk just yet. Stiles wanted to be in a pack with him and Sonya. He was willing to walk away from Scott, pack-wise. Derek never expected Stiles would side with him like that.

"I'm going to hold off telling Scott _why_ I'm leaving his pack until we're better settled in our relationship and my dad is more used to you and Sonya, but I'll leave it in the next few days and join yours. Then we'll tell Scott and his pack about Sonya. We could even make a party out of it!"

Derek snorted. "Whatever you want."

"Good, because I have _plans_. Stick with me, Derek, and we'll go far. Oh hey, Sonya. A duck! Want to see your daddy chase it?" Stiles glanced at Derek. "Derek?"

"I'm not going to chase a duck. When I catch it, what am I going to do with it?"

"I like how you said when and not if. And you could show Sonya what a duck looks like up close."

Derek grunted. "Ducks are filthy. I'm not putting one near our daughter."

"She's a werewolf and germs do not mean the same thing to a baby werewolf as it does to a baby human."

"Exactly, she's a baby. She doesn't care about ducks right now. You just want me to do it to amuse yourself."

Stiles grinned and Derek knew he was right. He also knew he was going to do it because while Sonya wasn't going to care about a duck, making Stiles happy would make Derek happy. Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"Yes, _dear_. I'll chase a duck for your amusement."

He got to his feet and looked around the area for a duck. When Derek found one, he shot off to chase it. Stiles' laughter filled his ears as he used his werewolf abilities to speed up after the duck. The duck quacked and just as it was about to fly away, Derek dove forward and caught it between his hands. The duck struggled, but it wasn't going anywhere.

Derek turned around and brought it back to their blanket. Stiles couldn't stop laughing and with every chuckle, Sonya bounced in his arms.

"That duck is so unhappy with you, Derek."

Derek held the duck away from him before setting it down and letting it go. The duck scrambled away while Stiles continued to laugh.

"There, I chased a duck for you. Be right back while I go find a restroom to wash my hands."

When Derek returned, Sonya was playing with her stuffed wolf while Stiles was stretched alongside her. Derek sat back down on the blanket.

"So I was thinking. You should totally sleep over tonight again. Maybe I'll even convince my dad to get me a bigger bed. We're going to need it."

Derek liked the thought of them having enough room for the two of them to spread out. He licked his lips. "What about you sleeping over at my loft tonight? Would your dad allow that? My bed's big enough for us."

"Your bed was pretty comfy. I'll ask, but it doesn't matter what he says since I'm still going to do it."

Derek nuzzled Stiles' cheek. "I don't want to cause a rift between you and your dad."

"You're not, I promise. He understands that you, Sonya, and I are not to be separated. Will Cora be at the loft?"

"Probably. She lives there, too."

"I didn't see her the other night when I stayed over."

"She hovered behind the loft door before finding somewhere else to sleep that night. She didn't want to intrude on us."

"That is uncharacteristically sweet of your sister. I should thank her."

"She'll probably glare at you."

Stiles laughed, pressing his face against Derek's chest so the noise was muffled. "She's a Hale. When does a Hale not glare at me?" He turned over to smile at Sonya. "Except for you, Sonya girl. You can't help but be sweet and affectionate."

"She's a baby. She can't help it." Derek leaned down to kiss her forehead. "But she's also magically inclined to love you so there's that."

"I wonder if that'll continue to when she's a teenager because I'd love that. Teens are the worst." Stiles smirked at Derek and Derek ignored him. "I know I forced you into accepting everything, but thank you for letting me into Sonya's life."

"You're welcome, but I should be thanking you for wanting to date me." Derek looked away to focus on the ripples of water on the surface of the lake. "You didn't have to do that at all. You could have just asked to be Sonya's father. I wouldn't have said no."

"Yeah well, I wanted to be selfish and have it all." Stiles tugged on Derek's sleeve to draw back his attention. "You're a good thing too, not just Sonya. You're just rough around the edges and need help, is all. A fix-upper that I want to fix." He paused. "This is coming out wrong, but the point is that you moved up the ladder to become a very important person in my life and I want to get to know you better."

"I want to get to know you better, too." Derek cupped Stiles' face and drew him in for a kiss.

*

When Stiles told his dad he was spending the night over at Derek's, the Sheriff glanced at Derek before returning his gaze back to Stiles. "Is that so?"

"Yup. There's plenty of room there and Sonya's permanent crib. Besides, it's not like this will be the first night I've spent at his loft."

The Sheriff raised his eyebrow at that before glancing at Derek again. Derek didn't know whether to interrupt their conversation or remain silent.

"Fine. You can stay at Derek's, but I expect to get a call when you get there and a call when you and Sonya are about to go to bed."

Stiles beamed and stepped forward to hug his dad. "Thanks, dad! I'll even throw in a bonus picture text of Sonya."

When Stiles went upstairs to pack his clothes, the Sheriff turned to Derek. Derek held a sleeping Sonya carefully, unsure of what embarrassing topic the Sheriff wanted to bring up now.

"Derek."

"Sir?"

"I know you'll do this anyway, but please protect my son and granddaughter. Beacon Hills has never been a safe place to live, even more so now that I know what goes bump in the night, and I don't think I can keep them safe alone."

"I'd protect them with my very life, sir. What brought this on though?"

The Sheriff sighed. "I just got a call about a couple of murders in the 'burbs. It's not supernatural related, it was a home robbery gone wrong, but it made me think about Stiles and Sonya. Sonya may be a werewolf, but she's only a baby right now. My son is only human. I don't know what's worse, knowing they're in danger because of the supernatural or because of human reasons."

"It doesn't matter what the world throws, it'll have to go through me first."

"And another thing."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll let me spend as much time as I want with Sonya. I want to be a part of her life."

Derek nodded as Stiles came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go," Stiles said.

Suddenly, the Sheriff wrapped Stiles up in a hug and Stiles made a surprised noise as he raised his arms up to hug his dad back.

"Dad?"

"Call me when you get to Derek's place, okay?"

"Sure."

When they were in the car, Stiles turned to Derek. "So what did you and my dad talk about while I was grabbing my stuff? Because that hug was kind of odd."

"He's just worried about you and Sonya and I reassured him. That's all."

It didn't look like Stiles believed him, but Stiles didn't argue against him. "Okay. Hey, can we stop off and get some burgers and fries?"

"Sure. I just have to stop off at the bakery first."

Stiles raised his eyebrow. "Bakery?"

Derek cleared his throat. "I want to pick up cupcakes for myself and Cora's not going to be home until later tonight."

"She's not going to like it, is she? Let's do it."

*

They curled up on the couch to watch some movies. Stiles had Sonya on his lap while he ate his burger and Derek started on his second cupcake.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth so Cora doesn't find out."

Derek grunted as he got some frosting on his mouth. "I know what to do."

"I can't believe you have a sweet tooth. The things I learn about you."

"I normally don't, but the diet Cora put me on drives me to overindulge sometimes. There's nothing wrong with that." Derek reached over to cup Sonya's face and he chuckled when Sonya wrinkled her nose.

"Nope, not at all. I'll be your wingman when you want to indulge in cupcakes. Cora will never know. Are you going to just eat cupcakes or did you want some of the burgers we bought?"

"I'll think about it." Stiles laughed and Derek just took another bite of his cupcake. He should eat real food, but that was for later. Right now, all he wanted was his cupcakes.

During the middle of the movie, Sonya woke up and Stiles took her aside to change her diaper. Derek reached over to take a bite of the half burger Stiles didn't eat.

"Burger thief." Stiles came back and leaned over to kiss Derek's cheek. "Go ahead and finish it. I'm stuffed."

That wasn't true as Stiles reached into the bag for another burger, but Derek went ahead and began finishing the half eaten burger.

Sonya gurgled as she reached up to fist her hand in Stiles' shirt. "Hey, Sonya girl. Aren't you happy to be here with your two daddies? Yes, you are. So, Derek, I was thinking."

"Hrm?"

Stiles turned on the couch so he faced Derek. "I know you said you and Sonya were going to go wherever I went for college, but are you sure about that? It's a big decision to just up and move your family like that."

"Your family, too, Stiles, and I know you want to be near Sonya. You've proven that easily enough. If moving to be with you makes it easier for you to focus on school, then we'll do that. Unless you don't want us to move?" If that was the case, Derek wasn't going to fight it. It was about Stiles' needs and wants, not his.

"No! I want you and Sonya to follow me around forever. I just didn't want to force you into it." Stiles gave Derek a dopey smile. "I'm in it to win it here."

"There's nothing to win." Derek felt relieved though. Stiles wanted him. He may change his mind later, but it was good to hear reassurances now.

"Sure there is. Besides, not only do I get to have the cutest baby daughter in the world, but a hot boyfriend to boot. I have won all the things. Besides, that wasn't what I was thinking about."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "Then what was?"

"I'll tell you after Sonya goes to bed. This is not meant for baby ears."

"Oh." The Sheriff's words came rushing back to Derek and he focused his gaze on the television set. No matter how hard Stiles pleaded and begged, they weren't going to have sex until Stiles was eighteen. He wasn't going to break that promise.

"Don't sound like you're dreading our later conversation." Stiles poked Derek in his cheek. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Okay, I trust you." They were dating now. Derek could trust Stiles.

Stiles flashed him a grin. "Good. So what do you think about baseball?"

"I like it?"

"Good, that's good. Who is your favorite team?"

"The Dodgers. What about you?" At Stiles' face, Derek was half afraid Stiles was going to say he was a fan of the Yankees.

"The Mets, of course. They're the best."

"If by the best, you mean the worst. No, the Yankees are the worst, but the Mets are pretty close."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek. "That's it. I'm going to get Sonya to love the Mets and you'll be the outsider in this family."

Derek snorted. "That's what you think. I've already purchased Sonya and I matching Dodgers shirts. Someday when you come home from school, we're going to be wearing the shirts and I'll be teaching her the love of baseball."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "It's a good thing I like you, despite the fact you're an asshole."

Derek laughed as he gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips. "We're well suited for each other then since you're just as much an asshole as I am."

"Maybe. Oh wait, what's that, Sonya girl? You think your werewolf daddy is a bigger jerk? Of course he is." Stiles moved Sonya's head just a little so it looked like she was nodding. Derek picked Sonya up in his arms and blew a raspberry on her belly.

*

It was later that night and Sonya was asleep in her crib. Derek had already taken a shower and was in bed while he waited for Stiles to come out of the bathroom.

Steam escaped as the bathroom door opened and Stiles came out. Despite the fact that Stiles brought his own pajamas from home, he had on pair of his boxers and a loose shirt from Derek. Derek licked his lips as Stiles got into bed. Derek gathered Stiles in his arms.

"Can Cora hear us from her room?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. "She could if she concentrated, but she won't. We've learned to tune things out."

"Good." Stiles shifted so he was on his side. "So I was thinking-"

"Stiles, we're not having sex. I'm not going to budge on that."

Stiles let out a laugh and Derek refused to feel embarrassed. "I know we're not. You said we wouldn't and I'm cool with that. But we should still make out. That's not sex."

It wasn't, but the look Stiles was giving him made Derek think that making out would lead to sex, and he said so. "It'd be too tempting for you."

"Maybe, but that's only if I touch you. Maybe you could hold me down while we kiss so I won't be able to feel tempted to want more." Stiles waggled his eyebrows as he shifted onto his back. "Come on, Derek, get on top of me."

"This is a bad idea, Stiles-"

"No, it isn't." Stiles spread his arms out. "You know you want to hold me down and kiss me."

"Kiss you, yes. Hold you down? Not particularly." Still, he trusted Stiles so he straddled Stiles and looked down at him. Derek sighed as he lightly curled his fingers around Stiles' wrists and bent low to kiss him.

Derek had wanted to make the kiss light and soft, but Stiles had other ideas in mind. Stiles surged up and slipped his tongue between Derek's lips. Even with his arms held down, Stiles was a bundle of movement. Derek felt the hardening of Stiles' cock and how Stiles kept twisting his hips in order to get more friction. Derek held Stiles down as they continued to kiss.

Suddenly, Stiles broke their kiss. "Wait, wait. Let me up."

Derek sat up and released Stiles from his grip before sliding off of him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nope, not at all. Making out was A plus, but I want to ask you a favor. It's not weird, I swear."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Okay, it might be slightly weird. Maybe." Stiles reached out and cupped Derek's bare pec. "I was kind of hoping you'd let me suck on one of these bad boys."

"What?"

"What? It's a normal thing people like and I've been thinking about it ever since I found out you could, you know, breastfeed Sonya. It's hot. I just want to put my mouth on it and suck on you."

Derek could only stare. "Stiles-"

"It's not sexual! Okay, a little bit, but it's not like I'm sucking on your cock or you're sucking on mine. And yeah, I'm totally going to get a boner, but it's not like I'm asking you to do anything about that."

Derek saw how jittery Stiles was, how he refused to meet Derek's eyes, and Derek placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. It didn't cost him anything to give in to Stiles' request and it'd make Stiles happy. He wanted Stiles to be happy. "If that's what you want, we can do that."

Stiles looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Derek leaned back on his hands. "Go ahead."

Stiles scrambled to straddle Derek's lap and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips. "I've never done this before, so give me a break, okay?"

"This is a first for me, too. I'm not going to judge."

Derek waited until Stiles bent down and he felt Stiles' warm breath over his nipple. Then he felt Stiles' lips cover his nipple. It was a strange feeling because he was used to Sonya sucking on him to feed. Stiles wasn't doing that, though he was drinking down his milk. Stiles was doing this because of sexual reasons and Derek's cock couldn't help but harden as Stiles continued to flick his tongue against Derek's nipple.

That was enough. Derek gently helped Stiles off his lap and curled up against him. "Sorry," he said. "We were getting too close there."

Stiles laughed as he pulled Derek into a kiss. "You're adorable. I'm going to go to the bathroom right now and take care of some personal business. Be right back." Stiles hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Derek fell back in bed and willed himself to calm down. Maybe they wouldn't do that too frequently. Derek wasn't strong enough to tell Stiles no if Stiles wanted to go further. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. What was he going to do?

Stiles came back and climbed into bed. "So that was my bad. I shouldn't have pushed so hard." He placed his hand on Derek's arm.

"Stiles, it wasn't your fault we both liked what happened. We'll just take it slow next time." Derek gathered Stiles in his arms. "It was good though."

"Yeah? Yeah, it was. I know it's stupid, and your milk belongs to Sonya because she's a growing baby and all, but _I'm_ the reason your body changed. Me. Even seeing you nurse her makes me think that. It, uh, does stuff to me knowing what I've done to you."

Derek flushed as he held Stiles a little tighter. He didn't know how to put into words what he wanted to say. "Me too now."

Stiles turned over so he could look at Derek. "I'll try not to make it weird, but no promises."

"I'm dating you, Stiles. I already knew our relationship was going to be weird. We had no chance."

As Stiles leaned in to kiss him, Derek knew they would be just fine.


End file.
